wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock-a-Bye Your Bear
"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" is one of the most iconic Wiggles songs. They always sing it in live shows and in some of their videos. It made its debut in the first Wiggles album back in 1991. Either the Purple Wiggle falls asleep at the end of the song, or more recently, or a teddy bear mascot. This Wiggly classic was written by Anthony Field and Greg Page. Song Credits Listen Lyrics Lyric Variants Taiwanese 大家拍手 大家都在唱歌（拉拉拉拉拉） 向你的伴侶鞠躬 然後你轉過身來（以比！） 手放在空中，再見你的熊 熊現在睡著了 噓噓噓 熊現在睡著了 噓噓噓噓 大家拍手 大家都在唱歌（拉拉拉拉拉） 向你的伴侶鞠躬 然後你轉過身來（以比！） 手放在空中，再見你的熊 熊現在睡著了 噓噓噓 熊現在睡著了 噓噓噓噓 English Translation Everybody clap your hands. Everyone is Singing (La Lalaralla) Bow to your companion, couples. And then you turn around (by comparison! ） Put your hands in the air and see your bear again. The bear is asleep now. Shh Shh Shh The bear is asleep now. Shh Shh Shh Shh Everybody clap your hands. Everyone is Singing (La Lalaralla) Bow to your companion, couples. And then you turn around (by comparison! ） Trivia *In the original 1991 album version, Jeff snores at the end and Anthony says "Turn that trumpet down! Bears are trying to sleep!" *The 2013 version was actually taped in a live studio with a teddy bear mascot who is sleeping at the end until the Wiggles wake him up. This can be seen in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 1. When it was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on July 20th 2017, an intro that was deleted was added. The background music from It's a Wiggly Circus and Circus Cyclists Cycling! is also played. *This song is usually one of the first songs performed in their concerts. *The instrumental track has three main versions. 1991-1996, a trumpet starts the song, from 1997 onward, an accordion starts the song, and since 2013, sometimes it starts with light piano. *The "yippee!" after "Then you turn around" wasn't yet added until 1996. *Anthony or Murray have played the guitar in this song. *On the Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles In the bonus features, it says it has the original 1991 music video for this song, but it actually has the 1993 music video for this song. *It was the first animal song to be performed. * The song was known as in The Wiggles inner circles as Rocka). * Greg Page partially wrote the lyrics for this song in his bathroom that go "Everybody Clap" and "Everybody Sing". * The Wiggle Time! 2000 album shows Murray and Jeff's names in the song credits, although they didn't write this song. * The Karaoke Songs 3 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. * On YouTube, the original 1993 version of this song was uploaded on February 14th 2016 and the Nursery Rhymes version was uploaded on May 4th 2017. Then on January 24th 2019, the Wiggle Around Australia version was uploaded. *In The Wiggles Movie, the music presented features an acoustic guitar but instead Murray is playing his Red Starry Electric Guitar. * This song appears in various Play School albums. Performances/Appearances Gallery See here Videos File:Classic Wiggles Rock-a-bye Your Bear|Original 1993 Version File:The Wiggles Rock-a-bye Your Bear|2013 Live version File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Rock A Bye Your Bear|Nursery Rhymes Version File:The Wiggles Rock-a-bye Your Bear (Live)|Wiggle Around Australia version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (video) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1991 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1991 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 songs Category:1998 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Wiggly Mash-up Songs Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:大家來Wiggle! Songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Rock & Roll Preschool songs Category:Spanish songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure! Songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:It's Always Christmas With You! songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (US video) songs Category:Lullabies Category:Wiggly Sampler Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time! Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Sing With The Wiggles Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Wiggles組曲 Songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs